Make Up Sex
by Em'sMfics
Summary: I don't know, they don't even argue. Apollo is in a bad mood and Klavier cheers him up.


AN: This is my first m-rated. Don't kill me if it sucks. I don't own any of the characters here.

Apollo was sat, staring at the paperwork that needed to be done. He didn't usually mind it, but this case had been particularly draining. It had been a murder- brutal and shocking. He truly believed in his client, as he always did, but this time he had lost. It took all three days of court and he'd battled as hard as he could, not giving up until the gavel was slammed down by the judge and a 'Guilty' verdict declared.  
It was his first big loss, and it wasn't as if he felt cheated or that the prosecutor (one Miles Edgeworth) had been unfair. He simply felt disappointed and tired, so he stared at the paperwork and didn't touch it. He was debating whether to move from his desk when the door opened. He jumped and swivled around to see Klavier Gavin enter the room. He turned back around and glared at the wall. Things hadn't been great with Klavier recently and he could not put up with complicated relationship stuff right now.

To his surprise, though, nothing was said. He waited, waited a little more and then sighed deeply. He was about to turn around and address him when he felt a hand on the back of his neck, almost jumping. The hand was warm and was soon joined by another, which massaged softly and then deeply into his shoulders. Apollo relaxed into the chair and closed his eyes, mmm-ing softly. Klavier was smiling behind him.  
"Herr Justice, your collar is getting in the way." He whispered quietly into his ear. Apollo laughed, despite his sad state and decided to join his game.  
"You'll have to take it off then." He stood up and faced Klavier, taking his hand and leading him through to the bedroom before dropping his hands. He stood loosely, allowing the prosecutor to take off his already unbuttoned waistcoat and begin to remove his shirt. When he was half-naked he pressed his hands against Klavier's chest and smirked.

"I don't think this is very fair, you've got the advantage right now." He spun them both around and pushed him down onto the bed.  
"I think we should even this up a little." He clambered over him and ripped his jacket off, before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Running his hands up and down the other man's chest, he gentle started grinding him. Klavier grabbed the defence attorney's thighs and caressed them. They were both lead down now, and Gavin ceased the opportunity to once again gain the advantage. He threw Apollo down over to his left and rolled on top, winking.  
"Herr Forehead, you have not learnt from before. I'm very strong." He said, kneeling over him. Justice could feel his pants becoming very uncomfortable and decided to play a different card.

"I don't know just how strong you are, G-String. Show me." And he lay back, waiting for him to start. He was not disappointed with this.  
Klavier's hands roamed his whole body, carefully teasing his crotch, before undoing his trousers and tearing them off. He took off his own and rolled his lover so he was knelt over his back. Slowly rubbing his cock against Apollo's cheeks, they both moaned. Now Klavier leant down, and whispered once more into his rival's ear.

"Are you ready?" The brown-haired man nodded enthusiastically and the musician pushed his hard dick into his ass. Firstly he moved slowly but then he built up a rhythm and every time Apollo would moan louder and louder. An idea dawned on Klavier and he pushed the other man down.  
"Quiet!" He shouted, grinning. "You've got to be quiet from now on." He carried on with his rhythm, leaving a powerful hand on the other's back. Apollo whimpered and bit his lip for as long a he could before he spoke.

"Mmn, can't. Can't." He yelled the other man's name as he ejaculated fiercely, and Klavier kept on moving until he came too. The two collapsed onto the bed next to each other. The prosecutor's breathing was heavy and loud and Apollo leaned over and kissed him, making the most of his tired out boyfriend. They grinned at each other and then both lead back, smiling. Justice closed his eyes and sighed contently.  
"Best make up sex ever."

AN: So yeah, first ever M-rated fanfiction.I know it's short, sorry. Critique welcome/encouraged. Does this class as a lemon? I'm really not sure. Feedback would be awesome.


End file.
